Banjo
Partner-in-crime of Mike Thatcher, Banjo is aptly named not only due to an issue with thinking of a name, but for his extreme skill with it. The machine is one of Bikutā's final creations before he vowed to never use his quirk again, and was created from the amalgamation of a military SUV, a piece of a Mechanization user's armor, and a missile, making him deadly in combat. Banjo is also capable of taking on Gronk, a surprising feat, and is interestingly capable of bringing Mike and one passenger along in his internal cockpit, a feature added due to his SUV heritage. Unlike Gronk, who is of smaller size, Banjo is capable of fitting into the main floors of Xifas by partially transforming his legs into SUV mode, halving his height and giving him little Segway feet. He is also capable of fully transforming and lives inside a garage. Of all the Xifas members, Banjo is the most destructive, armed with missiles, weaponry from Shizuka Kesudenshi, MULTIPLE forms to choose from, an eye that can be detached for MORE weaponry, the ability to turn into an armored car that still has access to weapons, and near impenetrable armor makes it a doozy to fight him. An axe of his size barely scratches him, and if you damage him too much he can eject his core before self destructing an a massive explosion, leaving Mike, his buddy, to transport the core to a suitable body. Appearance Banjo is a large robot of considerable size, but greater than that of Gronk, to the latter's chagrin. HIs main body is mostly torso and lacks a head, with the only part of his body even resembling one is a cylinder with a flat side, 2 tabs on the ends and a blue "Core" that acts as the main eye. His arms are fairly lanky, yet they behold the strength capable of overthrowing Xifas's (Formerly) largest member with a one-two punch. There is barely any kibble that could showcase that he is capable of transformation, and he has 2 large acolyte pods to fire ordinance from. In his alternate modes, Banjo shifts his plates to transform into the appropriate form. Burning and Heavy Banjo give him a flamethrower and a giant minigun, respectively. Sonic and Laser are given access to an explosive 40mm Cannon as well as a particle accelerator stuck on a rifle, also respectively. Finally, Samurai Banjo and Flying Banjo decrease his weight, heightening his speed, and have access to a ricocheting shotgun, a sweet sword, a railgun, AND THE ABILITY TO FLY BY THE SEAT OF THEIR PANTS! Due to the complex transformation, Banjo is the second Animation created being that possesses a quirk. His vehicle mode is an armored truck with 6 wheels, 2 in front, 4 in the back, with a machine gun that someone else can mount. Has considerable off-roading capability. Personality The Blue Oni to Mike's Red Oni, Banjo is a sharp departure from the flying nonsense of Mike. Banjo firmly believes in logic, not luck, and will often act 8 seconds after Mike is already on the move. He is aware of his strength and tends to use it to his advantage, tanking blows before owning his targets with a single stomp. His heavy weight allows him to break through nearly all metals, making armor a bad choice against him, as the combined weight of both collapsing metal and falling foot are more than likely crush you, and his Mechanization heritage means he's fine with being blown up by a grenade, since he can't be blown up. Acting as the Overkill Muscle of Xifas, Banjo is surprisingly very passive when not fighting, sometimes hanging out in his corner while playing the instrument he was named after, mostly while humming country roads to himself. He also attempts to make self repairs a lot, to humorous failure with either a rocket firing off or him transforming partially, head stuck in armored car mode. Banjo and Gronk have a somewhat of a competition between each other. Both are strong, but Banjo has advantage over Gronk, since some of his weapons don't fire projectiles. His higher strength also lends to some banter between the two, though they mean well. It's noted that Banjo is the only one so far who has bested the Devil Spawn user in direct combat, though both are on equal ground... ish. History Mercenary Years Before getting Before joining up with Xifas, Banjo and Pilot worked as mercenaries, guns for hire. They had a pretty good life. Scuttle some tanks here, blow up this, steal a ship, jaywalk, all of this was no trouble for the tag team of badasses. No mountain was too high, no mosquito was too pesky. From the Arctic, to Africa, from South America to Asia, the mercenaries had gained a lot of notoriety, and this helped them with some more extravagant jobs, including blowing up a fortress where a warlord was held up. However, they didn't get off scot free. Quirk regulations held them as extreme violators, and they were chased after bounty hunters and heroes alike, finding no rest from the world... until they fled to Japan and found out about a small gang named Xifas. Xifas If they were going to violate Quirk laws, they might as well do it with purpose. After observing their actions, the two were fixed on getting into Xifas. MTBW (More to be written.) Overall Abilities Fall Damage Nullification Due to being mechanical in nature, Banjo has some interesting ways of getting into the battlefield. Aside from being able to transform into an armored military SUV, the giant mech can fire at his feet to throw himself high into the air into the troposphere and land where he wants with a powerful crunch, causing considerable damage. This mode of transportation, as well as the method of entry, is so unique that Mike has dubbed it "Banjo Fall.". His powerful legs, capable of taking shocks from explosives, can also shoulder the drop, leaving behind a massive crater. Extreme Durability Due to mixing an Armored Car and Mechanization Armor, Banjo is extremely difficult to harm. Cannon fire? Please. A punch from Gronk? No problem. Even if someone is powerful enough to deal some damage to the robot, it's not enough to hinder him. His durability helps him survive assaults from other Animation-created beings, and even survive being torn asunder. There are very few attacks, let alone quirks, that are capable of piercing the ridiculously rocksteady armor of Banjo. Absolute Strength While his arms may appear too lanky to hold a 50lb dumbbell, Banjo is strong enough to carry even the heaviest of objects, having no trouble picking up a lumber truck (Tree's included) and being capable of pushing over Gronk with a one-two punch. HIs strength is one of his trademarks, and he has used it more than once to save hapless civilians for his amusement, defend his partner from larger opponents, and overall just act as a Reinhardt to shield everyone else. The highest extent of his strength shows he is capable of ripping up massive chunks of ground as well as hold an oil rig on his back. Seat Points "Seat Points" are areas on Banjo where passengers can hitch a ride on. While not technically an ability, it allows him to carry more than one person for quick transport. Seat Points also act as emplacements for guns such as LMGs, having ports that extend a mount that provide shielding and cover fire, making it a win win for both passenger and giant robot. Holographic Projection Banjo's memory holds 2 petabytes, and allows him to instantly recall and project past events through his eye. A more mechanical ability, the hologram is usually of small scale, with only a couple people interacting. For large scale reconstructions, he has to be connected to a suitable power source to draw from. The projections have scan lines and leave a trail of hexagons that quickly dissipate when they move, making it sub-par for fooling others. Vehicle Physiology Banjo is capable of transforming into a land-based armored car that is capable of riding through urban, rocky, and marsh-like terrain with ease. There is a gun on the top portion that can be mounted or left alone, and it's shots can pierce tank armor with ease. The vehicle can acts as cover, and Banjo can partially transform bits of his body for different situations. Partial transforming provides a tactical advantage, as he can transform his hand into a mass of wheels to clobber his targets, or turn his forearm into a shield out of the armored car's roof. Vehicle Physiology also allows him to more efficiently transport allies, though they are regurgitated out when he transforms. Homing Effect Banjo can fire an assortment of stuff from the acolyte pods on his shoulders. The most common ordinance tends to be powerful homing missiles that explode as soon as they make contact, though other ordinance includes a tank-level shell, a laser, cluster missiles, and multiple mini missiles. It can also be used to give his allies a push in the right direction, moving the pod and firing a blank. Magnetic Grasp His hands have powerful magnets that can, in Banjo's default mode, lift a handful of metal and throw. This magnetic grasp can be used to make shields or reflect projectiles back to their original shooters, but it has an interesting use in Ronin and Northstar mode. Ronin mode allows him to attract the sword gained by Ronin mode, allowing him to engage in long range attacks without having to fire a single thing from his rocket pods. With Northstar mode, he can use it to push his enemies back via polarization, since the magnets of Banjo's hands are inclined to South. It also allows him to hold on to items he may accidentally crush. It also screws with more fragile electronics. Self-Destruct Should Banjo ever be in a state where his death may put others at risk or if he is extremely injured, Banjo can overload his "Heart" (A nuclear generator) and detonate in a fantastic explosion. The force is powerful enough to destroy buildings point blank. However, no trace of his body will be recovered. Because of this Banjo ejects his "eye" before hand and tosses it Mike's way, leaving him to escape the blast while Banjo destroys himself. Less of a power, and more of a fallback.